U Should Trust Me
by Palak96
Summary: vishwas hona bahut jaruri hota hai... tried on vineet and rajat friendship.. ek chota sa Os...


**A/N: hi all.. this is a OS.. wrote for krittika di.. :) please.. do read.. and review… **

A person was taking back steps… and in front of him 3 man standing pointing gun at him…

Rajat: vineet ruk jao warna goli chal jaayegi..

Abhijeet: vineet.. wo.. file wahi rakh doh…

Vineet: nahi sir…

Daya: vineet.. please..

Rajat: vineet.. please.. baat manlo..

Vineet nodes no.. and.. he again takes backsteps.. rajat… presses trigger of gun.. and ahhh…. Vineet hand went to his stomatch.. he fall.. down.. rajat rushed to time..

Rajat: vineet.. vineet.. aakhe kholo..

Abhijeet: rajat.. goli pait par lagi hai.. hospital leke chalo jaldi…

They take him to hospital… rajat was trying to keep in awake.. but went in vain…

Rajat: vineet.. kuch nahi hoga tumhe.. hum bas pahuchne wale hai… I am sorry.. mai.. kaise.. tumhe.. pait pe lag gayi.. sir.. jaldi chaliye..

Daya: rajat.. kuch nahi hoga vineet.. ko bas pahuchne wale hai… vineet was breathing very low...rajat fears increases… sir vineet ki pulse bahut hi kum chal rahi hai..

Abhijeet: rajat.. bas pahuchne wale hai.. tum ghabrao maat… they reached hospital and vineet was carried on stretcher… rajat holded his hand.. vineet.. kuch nahi hoga.. sab hai.. hum… and taken to operation theatre… rajat sat.. on the chair..

Flashback..

All are working in the bureau… when a lady comes in crying..

Lady: sir.. sir.. mera baacha..

Abhijeet: kya hua aapke baache ko…

Lady: sir mera beta.. school se gayab ho gaya hai… soon few other parents come in with same complaint…

Daya: aap sab.. chinta maat kijiye hum aapke baacho ko dund lengey.. jaise hi pata chalega aap logo ko khabar kar dengey.. aap log jayie..

All leave…

Abhijeet: ek dum.. se itne saare baache lapata kaise ho gaye…

Daya: haan.. kuch bahut badi gadbaar lag rahi hai mujhe…

Team gets to work.. to get information about the.. kids…

Abhijeet: rajat kuch pata chala..

Rajat: nahi sir… ab tak toh nahi…

Abhijeet: hmm.. bacho ko dundhna jaruri hai..

Soon bureau phone rings… daya picks up the phone..

Daya: hello…

Person: inspector daya.. tumhari mehnant ka koi faida nahi hai.. bache nahi milne wale..

Daya: oh toh tu hai.. jisne bacho ko gayab kiya… abhijeet signals him to.. keep the phone on speaker… daya does..

Person: haan mai hun…

Daya: kya chahiye tumhe..

Person: mujhe wo file chahiye joh induralist Kapoor ne di hai tum logo ko…

Abhijeet: nahi wo file nahi de sakte…

Person: abhijeet.. mana karke tum log bacho ki jaan khatre mei daal rahe ho…

Daya: nahi wo file nahi milegi..

Person: tek hai phir bacho ki laasho ka intezar karo… and cuts the call…

Rajat: sir.. yeh file.. aisa kya hai usmei…

Abhijeet: rajat wo file.. induralist kappor ne humhe di hai… usmei weapon banane ka formula hai… aur wo nahi chahtey ki yeh kisi galat haatho mei padhe…

Daya continue: aur itna hi nahi… usmei unn gang walo ke khilaf kafi saboot hai joh.. iska.. istemal galat tarike se karna chahtey hai…

Rajat: matlab sir ki.. yeh wahi log hai.. inhone bacho ko…

Abhijeet: haan rajat.. par yeh file… kissi bhi kimat pe nahi dengey…

Vineet: par sir.. unn bacho ka kya hoga.. unki jaan… ka mamla hai…

Abhijeet: vineet.. nahi.. wo file nahi dengey…

Vineet: par sir.. wo baacho ka kya hoga

Rajat: unhe nikalne ka koi rasta dund lengey….

Vineet helplessely.. he knew know one will listen to him…

Vineet pov: nahi wo baache.. ko mar dengey…. Rajat doubts vineet… kahi yeh kuch ulta seedha na karde… nahi vineet mai nahi chahta ki tum koi galat kadam uthao.. janta hun tumhe bacho ki fikar hai.. par.. information.. bhi jaruri hai…

Vineet is working.. and thinking something… in evening all leave to their house…

At night.. someone seeks into cid bureau… and starts searching…

Person: yahi kahi honi chahiye wo file… he keeps looking… and finds.. the file.. mil gayi… he smiles… the lights get on.. the person gets shocked…

Rajat: ruk jao.. vahi… the person turns and is shocked to see… rajat, daya and abhijeet… standing there…

Rajat: sir.. mujhe laga hi tha vineet kuch gadbaar karega.. isliye mei iss pe..

Vineet: rajat sir.. aap..

Rajat: sorry vineet.. dosti aapni taraf.. aur duty ek tareef…

Abhijeet: vineet.. tum.. aisa kaise kar sakte ho…

Vineet: sir.. mai.. wo.. vineet starts taking back steps…

Rajat: vineet ruk jao warna goli chal jaayegi..

Abhijeet: vineet.. wo.. file wahi rakh doh…

Vineet: nahi sir…

Daya: vineet.. please..

Rajat: vineet.. please.. baat manlo..

Vineet nodes no.. and.. he again takes backsteps.. rajat… presses trigger of gun..

The operation red lights turns off and doctors come out.. rajat got up..

Abhijeet: doctor vineet..

Doctor: sir wo tek hai ab.. aacha hua aap waqt pe le aaye unhe hospital.. kuch dher unhe hosh aa jayega aap mil lijiyega unse… here acp comes in… he was looking angry…

Abhijeet: kya hua sir.. aap itne gusse mei kyu hai?

Acp: toh aur kya karu.. he went to rajat…

Acp: rajat.. tumne uspe goli chalayi.. bina wajah…

Abhijeet: sir vineet wo confidential file..

Acp: nahi.. vineet koi confidential file leke nahi jaa raha tha..

All were shocked..

Acp: uska plan tha.. nakli file dekar bacho ko chudane ka…

Rajat was guilty.. he did not trusted his friend..

Acp: tumhara aacha dost hai na wo.. wishwas nahi tha tumhe uspar.. haan..

Rajat down head.. when nurse comes and says.. sir.. patient ko hosh aa gaya hai..

All enter in..

Abhijeet: chalo rajat..

Rajat nodes.. and enters in… vineet was slowly opening his eyes… he looks around.. he tries to get up.. but feels pain.. ahh.. rajat stepped.. in front.. but.. stopped..

Abhijeet: vineet.. aaram se..

Vineet: nahi sir.. mai tek hun…

Acp: vineet.. I am sorry.. rajat ki taraf se mei maafi manga hun tumse..

Vineet: sir.. aap please maafi maang mangyie.. please..

Abhijeet: sir.. humhe ab chalna chahiye vineet ko aaram karne dejiye.. rajat tum.. yahi ruk jao..

Acp: abhijeet..

Abhijeet cutted: sir.. chalyie na.. unn bacho ko bachana hai na..

Acp: haan chalo.. and.. duo and acp left…

Daya: abhijeet tum.. aise..

Abhijeet: daya samjho yaar.. doh dosto ke beech sulah honi jaruri hai..

Daya: haan.. samaj gaya…

Acp: chalo.. case solve bhi karna hai… and trio left from hospital…

Nurse came with some medicine..

Nurse: sir aap yeh medicine..

Vineet: le jayie.. mujhe nahi khani koi medicine.. in angry voice..

Nurse: par.. sir.. yeh jaruri hai..

Vineet: maine kaha na.. nahi khani mujhe… high pitch.. he was so angry… nurse got scared… rajat came to nurse..

Rajat: laayie mujhe dijiye.. aur jayie aap… nurse left… rajat looked at vineet.. who turned his head to other side..

Rajat pov: bahut gussa hai..

Rajat: vineet.. mai janta hun tum mujhse gussa ho.. par please.. dawai le lo…

Vineet: aapne suna nahi maine kya kaha.. mujhe nahi chahiye..

Rajat: vineet please.. dawai khale phir jitna chahe gussa dekha.. tera jakham jaldi tek hoga…

Vineet: nahi tek karna koi jhakam..

Rajat: vineet.. kyu? yaha rehne ka irada hai..

Vineet: haan.. yahi rehne ka irada hai mera.. same angry tone..

Rajat: tumhare bina mujhe aacha nahi lagega phir bureau mei.. please yaar.. khalena…

Vineet: nahi khana mujhe.. fak doh isko..

Rajat: vineet please.. na.. warna acp sir gussa karengey..

Vineet: karne doh.. gussa.. mai nahi khaunga…

Rajat's all planned failed…

Rajat: vineet gussa nikalna hai to mujhpe nikalo.. par dawai khalo.. please..

Vineet was irritated.. now.. he took the medicine… and ate.. khush ab… aap… same tone.. and.. turned to other side.. again… rajat kept his hand on his shoulder.. vineet jerked it..

Rajat: vineet please.. mai bahut sharminda hun aapni galti par.. mujhe laga kahi tum kisi musibat mei na padh jao.. isliye.. mai..

Vineet: aapko mujhe bharosa nahi tha.. he asked him.. looking at him.. rajat was quiet.. batayie na.. nahi than a aapko mujhpe bharosa… ek baar aapne mujhse.. baat ki hoti..

Rajat sat on stool.. holded his hand.. sorry vineet.. I am really sorry… uss waqt bas mai yahi soch raha tha ki tum koi galat kadam na uthalo aur mai tumhe rok lun…

Vineet: aapne goli... abhijeet sir ya daya sir.. aim karte toh tek tha.. par maine nahi socha tha ki aap.. mujpe..

Rajat: vineet… mai.. tumhe bas rokne ke liye pair (leg) pata nahi kaise.. pait (stomatch) lag gayi… mai.. bahut darr gaya.. jab tumhari saanse dhime dhime chal rahi thi.. ek paal ke liye aisa laga.. jaise.. mai tumhe kho dunga.. jab sir ne mujhe bataya ki wo file nakli thi.. mai khud se najre nahi mila paa raha tha… agar tumhe kuch ho jaata na… toh mai.. aapne aapko kabhi maaf nahi kar paata… tears escaped his eyes.. he wiped it before it could drop.. tune toh.. mujh jaise akhru ko bhi rula diya…

Vineet with same tone kisne kaha aap akhru hai?

Rajat smiled a bit sab sochte hai

Vineet turned to rajat: galat sochte hai.. aap dil se akhru nahi hai..

Rajat: shayad..

Vineet: shayad.. aapko meri baat par bharosa nahi hai..

Rajat: nahi.. maine aisa nahi kaha.. tumpe bharosa hai..

Vineet: Abhie to kaha ki sayed aasal mei aap bas dost kehte hi hai mante nahi.. isiliye to bharosa hi nahi karte.. meri baat pey meri imandari pey

Rajat: nahi vineet tum mujhe galat samaj rahe ho.. mai tumhe aapna dost manta hun... aur dost kabhi aapne dost ka bura nahi chahega.. mai nahi chahta tha ki tum koi musibat mei fhas jao.. bas.. fikar thi mujhe tumhari.. aur kuch nahi..

Vineet: Toh ek bar puch to sakte they na aap?

Rajat: Haan bas yahi ek galti hi gayi mujhse..

He then looks at vineet then folds his hand I am sorry vineet mei.. vineet huriedly grabbed his hands and tried to get up with sir yea aap..ahhh...

Rajat: Vineet kya kar rahe ho letho raho.. dard hoga

Vineet: Aap aise haath jorenge to jyada dard hoga na...

Rajat: nahi hoga dard.. mai nahi jorta haath.. maafi toh mangi padegi na galti ki hai maine..

Vineet: Aapko maafi mangne ki jarurat nahi sir bas promise kijiye mujhse aap kabhie bharosa nahi khoyenge

Rajat: Promise karta hun kabhi nahi khoyunga.. taking his hand in his hands...

Vineet smiled.. Sir aab gher jane kabandobast?

Rajat: Itni jaldi

Vineet made a sad face

Rajat looked at him.. aacha karta hun intezam aise udas maat ho

A 1000 watt smile made rajat also smile

**A/N: please do review.. all.. **


End file.
